Story Ideas
by The Reborne
Summary: This is a place for all my story ideas were you guys can give feed back about them and if they do well I'll do the full story.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is kinda random isn't it. I've seen several other authors on here do this and decided that it was a good idea. But basically this is just gonna be a place where I put ideas of stories that I think would be interesting to write. And I want to see if you guys would like me to write them. But enough explaining and lets get this show on the road.**

**First up is the Dwarfs of Westeros.**

**-Hey-**

'During the Dawn Age before the coming of man to Westeros. The land was home to Magic and Magical creatures. Many know the stories of the Children of the Forests and Giants but most forget the Children's cousins the Dwarfs. While the Children of the Forest stayed above ground and nurtured the land the dwarfs dwelled underneath the Earth. Renowned for their metal working and the amazing The common use of dwarf today. The Dwarfs of old were hearty people known to hold great feasts and amazing brawls. Unlike their peace loving cousins Dwarfs loved a good fight and held war games throughout the year to honor the Earth. Legend has it that the Dwarfs made their homes in Vale, many of their cities have been either lost or the children are said to leave North of The Wall during the Andal Invasion and disappear into history. The Dwarfs have appeared in history more recently. It's said during Aegon Targaryen's Conquest, Aegon and his Sister-wifes attacked the last dwarven city, Karak Hirn or in the common tongue Horn Hold. It's said that at first only Visenya attacked the hold and was repelled. Soon after the Targaryen family returned in full force. Knowing they could not withstand the attack of their large army and three dragons they surrendered. Visenya and Aegon apparently admired the Dwarfs for standing up to them and being able to hold their own but Rhaenys was angered by the loss they caused her sister to endured. So she convinced Aegon and Visenys to expel the Dwarfs from Westeros. The Dwarfs exiled from their home sailed across the Narrow Sea and were never heard from again.'

The Myths of Westeros, Archmaester Marwyn "the mage"

**-Hey-**

**And that's the first story idea that I believe that would be awesome to write. I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. And for those wondering where the Dwarfs culture will come from. It will be a mix of Warhammer, Elder Scrolls, and The Hobbit/LOTR dwarfs. **


	2. Chapter 2

Set during the new trilogy

Main character: Donluc Derrtill (Sol Ren) (human male, dark drown hair slicked back with sides shaven ending in a pony tail, green eyes, tan skin, and a short beard. 6'2, age 25)

Backstory: born on Corellia 4 years after the surrender of empire in 5ABY. His father died due to the war and his mother soon died after giving brith leaving Donluc an orphan on the streets. Growing up Donluc was known for being the best runner there was and could get anywhere he wanted to this lead him into joining a gang and becoming their best thief. In 19 ABY on one of his heist Luke Skywalker caught him trying to break into his room and discovered he could use the force. Soon after Luke took him to his temple where he met Ben Solo and became fast friends with him. After years of studying at the temple he grew tired of the strict rules and yearned for the freedom of his old life. Soon he got his chance, one night while he was sleeping Ben woke him telling him that Luke and tried to kill him and that they need to get out of there. The two boys quickly left and soon fell into Snokes lap who transformed the boys into with Sith warriors, the Knights of Ren. With this they gained new identities. Donluc became Sol Ren while Ben became Kylo Ren.

With this story I want to follow Kyle's second in command Sol Ren and his view in the new trilogy. He will have a cool force ability which will tie into his past. I want this to follow the main story but to have some minor changes in it. I got the idea for this after watching a video on YouTube about the different types of "light" weapons used by the sith and the Jedi.

—Hey—

**Hey guys so I have this new story idea in the Star Wars universe. The main character will be Donluc and will follow him throughout the trilogy. I'm sorry this isn't a big update but I want to hear what you guys think of it. I know it's not a lot to go off on and if you guys want a more detailed look at the idea let me know. Thanks for reading this and sorry for any spelling mistakes I wrote this at 2am on my phone.**


End file.
